Ian Hecox
Ian Andrew Hecox (Born November 30, 1987) is one half of the famous YouTube channel Smosh . He also has his own YouTube Channel called IanH with over 3,000,000+ subscribers. The channel IanH also doubles as the Smosh 2nd channel. Biography Ian is best friends with Anthony Padilla. They met in Science class in the 6th grade. In his Smosh skits, he has a dog named Sparky, an unnamed cat that went crazy in the video "Cat Soup", and a sister who was killed accidently by Anthony. His favorite food (according to the "Food Battles") is the pink-frosted sprinkled donuts. Ian also was on the cross country team in high school. Although he is often best friends with Anthony, they are both mortal enemies in the Food Battle series. It is because Anthony thinks Ian's pink-frosted sprinkled donuts are terrible, and says that his favorite food is much better than Ian's. In "Our Weirdest Fan Experience", on the channel "IanH", Ian says that whenever he's hungry he calls all animals mammals. In The Future Sucks!, it is shown that Ian will die when he is about 50. He will try to go back with The Teleporting Fat Guy, Past Anthony and Past Ian due to a law that bans farting, but will result with them being sent to the Cretaceous period. They will have almost been attacked by a T-Rex, and Past Ian will push Future Ian towards the T-Rex to distract it, thus resulting in Future Ian being eaten by the T-Rex. Personality Ian is often portrayed as dumb, ignorant and childish. Although Ian and his best friend, Anthony Padilla, both act as idiots sometimes, Ian is often seen as the dumb one of the pair. He constantly demonstrates a lack of knowledge of the world. He is seen as less mature than Anthony, often going into temper tantrums or crying fits. However, there have been rare times when he has been more mature than Anthony. Though he is usually shown as intellectually inferior to Anthony, there have been instances where he has been smarter than Anthony, such as in "Anthony is Mexican" where Ian spoke fluent Spanish while Anthony couldn't and had to rely on a dictionary (even then it made no sense). Despite all of this, polls have shown that Ian is more popular amongst Smosh fans than any other character. Ian has displayed a fair amount of common sense when Anthony lacks it. Ian portrays most of the duplicating cast in the Smosh Productions rather than Anthony as he has appeared around in 50 different duplicate persona's, for example Dr. Drew Peacock and George Zazz. When Ian is hungry, if he tries to say "animal", he will say "mammal" instead, according to a Lunchtime with Smosh episode. Ian has ADHD and asthma. He also thinks that Jeeps are trucks for some unknown reason. Description Ian has blue eyes, light brown hair, and he is pale. He also has a beard that is darker brown. His birthday is November 30, 1987. He has a fetish for his beard. Personal Life His family is more well known and more often seen than Anthony's family. His mom is a recurring character in the videos, either as a caring mother to Ian or an evil antagonist (Extreme Sleepover, Real Death Note, the alternate ending to Breaking the Habit). He has a dog named Sparky, an unamed cat that went berserk, a lizard with Lizard Rabies, and a sister who was accidentally run over by Anthony in Ian's Birthday. In an episode of Lunchtime with Smosh, he mentions that he has an older sister, though it is unknown if this sister was the one killed in Ian's Birthday, or if she is a separate person. In an episode of Ian is Bored and Smosh, he claims he had a long lost brother named Adrian Hendrix, who died in a motorcycle accident, but this has yet to be proven real. Ian has a girlfriend named Melanie Moat. Melanie was only seen in one Smosh video (Boxman Loses the Election) and in two of Ian's own videos (Ian Is Bored #2 and Ian Is Bored #5). IanH (Smosh 2nd Channel) IanH is Smosh's second channel that is mostly used by Ian Hecox, sometimes by Anthony Padilla. This Channel was made on November 24, 2005. It has new videos every Monday and Saturday. This channel is also used by Mari where she posts SmoshPit Weekly. They have over 2,000,000 subscribers, and over 500,000,000 video views. Activities on the channel *Smosh Is Bored - A series started by Ian which has him and Anthony (and others) doing things. The show's original name was Ian Is Bored. Regular content featured in Smosh Is Bored include: **Mailtime w/ Smosh - Activites in which Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla would open mail sent to them from fans worldwide **Food tests - Ian, along with Anthony and sometimes Mari, would test foreign food sent over from various places such as Asian and European countries. **Speed drawings - Ian, Anthony and rarely Smosh Games members (Sohinki, Jovenshire, Lasercorn) would speed-draw characters from memory in 1 minute. *Lunchtime w/ Smosh - Activities in which Ian and Anthony would eat food, as well as answer Twitter questions from Smosh fans *SmoshPit Weekly - Mari counts down the top articles on the SmoshPit from the week Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Verified Channels